


Voltron one shots

by therainbowgay18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homophobic Language, I needed some love therapy after S8, I wanted to write them being cute, I'm mostly writing Klance cause that's my OTP, M/M, Maybe I'll make it a story, Multi, Punk, Punk and Shatt will happen, Shatt, idk - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowgay18/pseuds/therainbowgay18
Summary: This was to help with my feelings from S8I really needed to write the loveI wrote them to a bunch of different songs





	1. Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to Kill The Director by The Wombats

Keith brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair as he slept on, oblivious to the ministrations. They were sixteen, high school sophomores. Things had changed a lot since they were eight. In more ways than one.

“I’ve met someone that makes me feel seasick…”

Keith pushed Lance’s hair back, spying the industrial peeking out from his ear. He chuckled low in his throat, touching the eyebrow piercing in fondness. They’d save up so many paychecks from their part-time jobs to get these done. Thankfully, they’d had fake IDs already.

The weekend they got them done, Pidge and Hunk had kidnapped them to head to Boston for a little fun. They found a parlor, picked out their piercings, and got them done. Their mothers’ were downright livid when they returned that Monday. They didn’t see each other for three months after that.

“Oh, what a skill to have, oh, what a skill to have…”

They had a lot of happy memories, sad ones, and even a mix. They’d been through it all, always at each other’s side. Reminded him of the night their families had dinner together…

Lance had gone to use the bathroom in the middle of dinner, and when he didn’t return, Krolia sent Keith up after him. He could hear the fast breathing before he even saw, laced with anxiety.

Lance was pressed up against the bathtub, heaving, trying to catch his breath as a panic attack worked its’ number on him. Keith joined him, rubbing his arms, making him keep his gaze on him. Together, Lance finally calmed down enough. Once he was better, and not on the verge of another attack, they went downstairs to accomplish what they’d planned to do.

Coming out is never easy for anyone, but at least they had each other to help stabilize the situation if needed. It was the scariest night of their lives.

“So, many skills that make her distinctive…”

Keith remembered the night Lance showed up at his door, crying so hard he was hiccupping. Turns out he’d found out that his abuela was sick with cancer. It was too advance that radiation and surgery wouldn’t have helped. They were setting her up in Hospice and get her as comfortable as possible.

He pulled Lance into a hug, letting him cry it out on his shoulder before guiding him to the couch and demanding that he stay there. Keith got Lance’s favorite ice cream out of the freezer, a spoon,  a glass of water, some aspirin, and Lance’s favorite (but insanely cheesy) rom-com. He’d texted Lance’s mom to let her know that Lance was with him and he was okay before settling into the movie.

“But they’re not mine to have, no they’re not mine…”

A tear dropped against Lance face, making Keith realize he was crying. It was so stupid. He shouldn’t have been crying.  There was no technical reason for it, but Keith knew why he was crying like this, over his best friend, over his rock, over the person who made him feel more stable than anyone ever had.

“I’m in love with you…”


	2. I Loved You Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Tongue Tied by Grouplove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at end
> 
> Doing Spanish in a word doc so annoying. It fucks up the spacing so bad.

“Mamá! _¿Dónde quieres esta caja?_ ” 

Keith didn’t like new people. An extremely introverted kid, severely lacking social skills, as his teachers put it so eloquently, Keith didn’t get along with a lot of the kids he went to school with. 

The front gate was open, as five or six children ran back and forth to the truck, grabbing boxes and carrying them down the ramp. They were all shouting back and forth in Spanish, either to each other or to their mother in the house.

Krolia pressed her hand against his hair, giving it a ruffle. 

“ _¿Alguien ha visto la caja con el-_ Oh!” 

One of the boys stopped, eying Keith and his mother with wide dark blue eyes. Keith clung to his mother, moving his violet eyes up and down, sizing the boy up. 

“Mamá! We’ve got visitors!” 

A stoutly woman stepped out, wringing a washcloth between her hands. With a smile, she tucked the cloth into the waistband of her apron, descending down the steps. With well-practiced steps, she dodged around her children with ease and met them at the opened gate. 

“It’s so nice to meet you! We’ve just moved here from Arizona, and I was gonna send the kids around tomorrow to introduce themselves to the neighbors. I’m Maria, and you are?” 

“I’m Krolia, and this is my son, Keith.” 

Keith eyed Maria once before hiding himself behind his mother. Krolia offered a smiled. 

“He’s shy.” 

“Oh, my Lance was like that once a upon a time.” 

She ruffled his hair, and Lance made a little whining noise. 

“Mamá! _¡No me avergüences!_ ” 

María chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to her son’s forehead. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at her. Despite his annoyance, he held so much love in his eyes for his mother. 

“Would you like to come in for some coffee? Lance and Keith could go play in the backyard.” 

“I’d love to. Wouldn’t it be fun, Keith?”

* * *

 

They ended up staying through dinner. It was noisy, constant talking over one other, and the constant switching between English and Spanish. 

But Keith actually _liked_  the noise. At his house, it was quiet, weighed down with the grief. Losing his dad had been hard. Home didn’t feel like home without him there, making pancakes and cracking stupid dad jokes. 

Kissing his mom like there wasn’t a ticking time bomb in his head, just waiting to burst. 

Keith and Lance were allowed on the porch to eat their dessert, dulce de leche cheesecake, and they sat in silence, fireflies flitting about. Lance put his plate off to the side, turning to Keith. 

“You know, Keith… I think we’re going to be great friends.” 

Keith peeked at him through the hair covering his eyes, and found those dark blue eyes, almost sparkling in the light. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Keith turned back to his food, cutting another slice with his fork. 

“I think so, too, Lance.”

* * *

 

_Eight Years Later_  

Keith toyed with the piercing in his eyebrow, watching the sun rise. Lance sat across from him, a bit bleary eyed and holding a cup of coffee between his hands. The coffee was the only reason Lance would ever be up this early. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

“The day we met.” 

“Oh, you mean the day we ate mama’s cheesecake on the porch? That was a good night.” 

“You’re such a mama’s boy.” 

Lance aimed a kick at Keith, which he narrowly avoided. Lance managed not to spill his coffee and took a long sip before speaking. 

“Say you! You’re the one who was clinging to Krolia the very moment we met!” 

Keith groaned, covering his eyes. Lance started laughing, setting the cup down on the sill to hold his sides as the laughter rocked through him. Keith shook his head, leaning into his palm, elbow pressed on his knee. 

_Even if I didn’t know it, I loved you then._

_And I love you now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dónde quieres esta caja?- Where do you want this box?
> 
> ¿Alguien ha visto la caja con el- Has anyone seen the box with the-
> 
> No me avergüences- Don't embarrass me!


	3. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Are Young-3OH!3
> 
> \---------------  
> This was inspired by Elentori's (same on tumblr and instagram) art (linked before the one shot)
> 
>  
> 
> {I DO NOT OWN THE ART. THE ART IS NOT MINE. PLEASE GIVE THEM THE CREDIT, NOT ME}

[Home Is Wherever I'm With You](https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/160742927927/home-is-wherever-im-with-you-x)

* * *

The bed was a mess, not that the two thirteen-year-olds cared. The sun was setting, making the fairy lights Lance had hung when his mom moved him into the room two years ago stand out a little more in the fading light.

The pillows were tossed haphazardly from their pillow fight earlier in the day, the red blanket ruffled and creased. Plants of varying shapes, sizes and colors covered most of the available surfaces, save a few here and there where Lance tossed his books or clothes.

A painting of an ocean that Keith painted for him on his last birthday hung under the windowsill, with a string of polaroids next to it, most being the two of them, with the addition of Pidge and Hunk. Glow in the dark stars littered the wall, slapped on with no order or rhythm to them.

Lance had pulled the sheer white curtains apart when the sun started setting, and now the two boys were laying side by side, Lance to the left, Keith to the right. Lance had an arm under Keith’s head.

They talked about everything and nothing, content to lie there. They’d always been comfortable in each other’s presence. Five years of friendship, five years of sleepovers, pillow fights, and quiet moments like these.

Oh, they had their moments, where they’d argue over something stupid. But they made up in the end, realizing they were being idiots. Pidge and Hunk liked to joke that they were like a married couple, which made Keith sputter and Lance turn an awful shade of red. Their friends would laugh at their expense, enjoying teasing them.

They’d always found solace and peace in each other’s presence. They wouldn’t have it any other way. They were each other’s rock, their buoy in the roughest of waters, the anchor that keeps them grounded.


	4. We Don't Have To Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K
> 
>  
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
>  
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toothbrush by DNCE  
> \--------------------------------  
> A few things:
> 
> 1) I am sick. Again. Probably the worst cold I've had in years.
> 
> 2) I've got something Christmasy in the works.
> 
> 3) I'm sick, so don't expect a lot out of me over the next week or so.

They’d only been dating two weeks. Two blissfully insane weeks. Keith lazily slide his fingers along Lance’s collar bone, wondering how many times he’d done that in the last three hours. It was Saturday, they were supposed to be studying, but neither could find the motivation to untangle themselves from the sheets and each other.

Lance’s roommate was out of town for their sister’s wedding, so they were taking advantage of the quiet before they got back.

Lance nuzzled Keith’s neck, Keith’s hand sliding to the back of his neck as he pressed kisses right on his pulse. His fingers curled, pressing against Lance’s neck and shoulder, pressing closer as a sigh slipped out.

Way better than studying.

But Keith had more pressing matters than making out with Lance all day.

Getting Lance to remove himself was a feat in and of it’s own, but he managed it. Lance quirked a brow at him, confused. Normally, Keith was all for making out all day, but not today apparently.

“Have you ever thought of moving in together?”

“Of course I have, babe.  But I know how much you like your space, so I haven’t pushed it.”

Keith chewed the inside of his cheek, twisting the tiny object in his hand before grabbing Lance’s hand and pressing it into his palm. He buried his face into the pillow, knowing that his face was gonna get red, and Lance was gonna tease him about it.

Lance turned the object over in his hand, realizing that it was a key. And given that Keith gave this to him, it could only mean one thing…

“Babe, are you asking me to move in with you?”

Keith nodded, keeping his face buried in the pillow. Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, turning him and the pillow toward him, knowing fully well that trying to get Keith to release his death grip on it was as unlikely as getting him to not wear his gloves.

“Babe, come out from the pillow.”

“No.”

Lance sighed, pressing his lips to Keith’s head. It was like pulling teeth with him, sometimes. His free hand rest on his back, rubbing slow circles.

“If you’re embarrassed, it’s okay, you don’t have to hide it from me. It’s not gonna stop me from moving in with you.”

Keith lifted his head slowly, peaking over the edge of the pillow. Lance smiled, his hand cupping his face, warm to the touch.

“Y-you don’t have to do it now! It can wait until after Christmas. O-Or after the school year ends—”

Lance kissed him, effectively shutting his boyfriend up from his tangent. Keith’s fingers gripped at Lance’s shirt, as they squashed the pillow between them. Lance tugged it away, and Keith wrapped his arms around him.

One hand gripped his shoulder, while the other bunched up the fabric between Lance’s shoulder blades. Lance’s hand bunched up the fabric around Keith’s waist, fingertips brushing skin. Keith let out a sigh, his hand pulling up more of Lance’s shirt, making it very clear what he wanted.

A small noise of annoyance left Keith as soon as Lance broke away, and he levelled his boyfriend with a glare to rival his sister Veronica. Lance chuckled at his boyfriend’s very obvious annoyance with him, pressing a kiss to the scar on his face.

“Of course I want to move in with you, babe. We’ve known each other for eleven years. And…”

Lance trailed off for a moment, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, thinking before he continued. His voice was a bit softer, indicating his embarrassment.

“You’ve been it for me, Keith. It’s always been you. Ever since we were sixteen.”

Keith let out a little groan, burying his face in Lance’s chest, his face horribly warm. Lance chuckled, pressing kisses over his boyfriend’s face, sliding down to be face to face with him.

“Is that a yes, then?” Keith mumbled.

“Of course it is, love.”


	5. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K
> 
>  
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
>  
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starving-Hailee Steinfeld/Grey ft. Zedd  
> \-----------  
> HEY
> 
> Technically, Limbo is supposed to be updated tonight
> 
> BUT
> 
> I've been sick since Christmas day (whoop de doo) and as a result, have not had the time (if I'm not awake, I'm taking naps) nor the energy to write. This is the first time in five days that I've had some sembalance of energy.
> 
> This was pre-written before I got sick, so hopefully it'll tide y'all over until I get better and can write again.

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

He’d been avoiding this kind of situation since Lance’s eighteenth birthday, where the two had been locked in a closet by their so called friends (Hunk and Pidge, who else would be so cruel, especially knowing Keith’s dilemma).

He’d come that close to destroying everything, ruining their friendship of nine years. The idea of rejection gave him the worst anxiety, a million and one ways of how it could happen bouncing around his head like a song that wouldn’t go away.

When he finally caved and told Hunk about his crush on Lance, prior to the closet incident, he offered the same advice he’d given him a year and a half ago in regard to his crush on Pidge:

_Just go for it_.

Now that his own words had been said back to him, Keith realized it was easier said then done. And now that he was alone, in his house, his mom at work on this slightly horrible Saturday, with no literal means of escape.

“Keith, buddy, are you alright? You’ve been avoiding me like the plague. What’s going on?”

_Just go for it._

_Just go for it._

_Just go for it_.

“Hello? Earth to Keith. Hey, what’s up with—”

Keith closed the distance between them before he could convince himself not to do it, pulled Lance down to his height (curse him and that damn growth spurt he’d hit), and kissed him. He kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the rejection flit across his face, in his eyes.

When he pulled back, finally daring to open his eyes, dark blue eyes stared back at him, wide. Keith wished he’d say something, _anything_ , because his eyes were unreadable and Keith couldn’t tell if he was regretting it.

Keith released Lance’s shirt, his stomach churning at the thought that he’d ruin the one thing he’d treasured most and backed away. The movement seemed to shock Lance out of whatever trance he was in, and then his hands were on the back of his neck, fingers overlapping, weaved through the hair right there, and his mouth chasing Keith’s.

The kiss was soft, but as Keith hooked his fingers into the loops of Lance’s jeans, it shifted, as easily as water flowing. Closed kisses became open ones, stealing his breath, almost like he was starving.

Keith’s back pressed against the island, and Lance lifted him like he weighed nothing, right onto the counter. His hands slipped into the band of Lance’s jeans, pulling him closer. He didn’t want any distance between them, not now, not ever again.

Lance pressed a kiss against the underside of his jaw, breath hot, and Keith never thought he’d ever, _ever_ have this effect on—

Keys jingled in the door, and they both went stock still, listening. The door opened, and Krolia’s voice rang out, loud and clear.

“Keith? Are you home?”

They separated, fiddling with their clothes and fixing their hair. Keith hopped down from the counter quietly, knowing his mother would kill him if she found him up there. It’s a tall island, so there’s no doubt in his mind that his mom would wonder how the hell he got up there.

“Keith?”

A clink of the keys in the dish next to the door, a thud of her work bag hitting the floor. A pair of shoes thudding against the floor. Keith pushed Lance back against the island, taking the spot next to him. He quirked a brow for a second, before putting it together.

They each pulled their phones out, scrolling through Instagram, acting like they just hadn’t been making out on the very counter they were leaning against.

Krolia popped her head in, a smile lighting up across her face as she spotted her son and his best friend standing side by side. It made her happy seeing Keith happy. Lance was good for him, in more ways than one.

“There you are. How was your day?”

“Good. We studied a little.”

A little lie, but not one that Keith hasn’t given before. He was the expert at lying, hence why he got away with certain things easily.

“I’m thinking pizza for dinner. From Altean Pizzeria? That work for you, Lance?”

“Of course, Ms. Kogane.”

“Krolia, please.”

Lance stepped away to call his mother, and as Keith’s own mother turned away to order their pizza, he turned his attention to Lance. He chewed the inside of his cheek, almost wishing they were alone again.

He was starving, in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia, the ultimate cockblock :P


	6. Do You Catch Your Breath? (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K
> 
>  
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
>  
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush by David Archuleta
> 
> HOMOPHOBIC SLUR WARNING! DO NOT PROCEED IF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS UPSET YOU! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Part 1/2

Keith felt his breath catch as Lance stared at him from across the crowded living room. His mom had invited Lance’s family over for Keith, as well as several other family members and friends. It was a bit of a tense situation with Keith’s extended family.

They were super religious, insanely so. Keith wasn’t out to them, didn’t particularly want anything to do with them, but his mom was trying to mend bridges with his father’s side. Even though they disowned him when he revealed that Krolia was pregnant and they were getting married. He’d proposed three months before Krolia realized she was pregnant.

The whole family had been absolutely livid. They didn’t even show up after his dad passed, to make sure Krolia and five-year-old Keith were alright. They didn’t show up to the funeral. They were alone, as Krolia had no family left alive except for Keith.

It was them against the world.

Keith broke his gaze with Lance, swirling the contents of his glass. His mom had secretly slipped him a rum & Coke, more Coke with the barest traces of rum, and put a finger to her lips before disappearing off again, being the perfect host.

She knew how having his dad’s family around was for him, so she did her best to give him anything to deal with them, even the tiniest amounts of alcohol. He tipped the glass back, downing the rest of it, wiping his mouth off before setting the glass on the table in the middle of the living room.

Everything was going alright, so far.

Too bad it didn’t last long.

“Hey, Keef.”

Ugh, his cousins, Blaine and Bax, were here. They were his dad’s sister’s kids, but they grated on Keith’s nerves like nothing else could. They were extremely homophobic, going so far as to write homophobic slurs on the lockers of their LGBTQ+ classmates.

“So, Keef…”

“Keith…” He said blandly, slightly annoyed.

“We heard from a little birdie that you were into dudes?”

Keith flinched, only slightly, not enough to let them in on his internal turmoil, thankfully. Blaine settled on his left, and Bax on his right, both sporting cocky ass grins that didn’t reach their eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You know people like to spread rumors.”

“See, Keef, we’re having a hard time believing that. Our birdie said that your friend over there flirts with you _a lot_. See where we are having a confliction?”

Keith could feel his blood boiling. How dare they bring Lance into this? They had _no_ damn right. None whatsoever!

“He does that to be funny. A joke, nothing more.”

He’s lying through his damn teeth, because Keith knew it was more than that. Hell, they both knew it was more than that. Especially after that kiss. There was no coming back from that. Lance acted like the flirting, which he’d always done, was harmless, but deep down, they both knew the secret truth of it.

“Really? Sure it isn’t because you’re a faggot?”

Keith swallowed, feeling like he just swallowed a bunch of glass. The word cut him up from the inside out, and it took some steady breathing to keep himself from having a meltdown right here in front of his family. He opened his mouth to retort back, when the twins exclaimed in surprise as Coca Cola dripped down their faces.

“Lance…”

**{CONT. IN PART 2}**


	7. When I Look At You? (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K
> 
>  
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
>  
> 
> A N D
> 
>  
> 
> E N D
> 
>  
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush by David Archuleta
> 
> WARNING
> 
> HOMPHOBIC LANGUAGE
> 
> PART 2

Lance stared at Keith from across the room. He watched his breath hitch, and he held his gaze for a few minutes before breaking it, looking down at the glass in his hands. He knew having his dad’s family here was tough.

They were extremely religious and had disapproved of Tex and Krolia’s marriage from the moment they found out about it. Her pregnancy had been the final nail in the coffin. He’d been disowned, and that was that. Krolia told him when Keith was at work that Keith’s dad had passed when he was five.

Aneurysm, it’d been. A ticking time bomb in his head. This was a year after Lance’s abuela had passed away from cancer.

Krolia said Keith didn’t talk about it too much, hiding his feelings behind a hard outer exterior. It takes a lot to break through that wall to see that he’s a kid who lost his dad too soon, too fast. She had smiled softly at Lance, before saying:

“The only person I’ve ever seen him completely put his guard down for was you.”

Lance never thought he’d be the one Keith would let his guard down around, but apparently that was the case. Keith tossed back the rest of his drink, wincing slightly at the end, before moving to the glass table in the center of the room.

Lance’s eyes followed, unable to keep his eyes off him. Keith had always been the center of his universe, something that, even when all was going wrong, kept him anchored, stable, and not floating off into space.

Keith kept him grounded, plain and simple.

“We heard from a little birdie that you were into dudes?”

Lance stiffened, squeezing the glass in his hand. Keith didn’t look visibly shaken, but Lance knew how easily he’d bury his feelings in an effort to keep them away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You know people like to spread rumors.”

“See, Keef, we’re having a hard time believing that. Our birdie said that your friend over there flirts with you _a lot_. See where we are having a confliction?”

Lance poured himself some more Cola, listening to the conversation, ready to intervene when he felt he needed to. Keith was strong, stronger than anyone he knew. He could handle himself. And when he couldn’t, he had his friends and his mom.

“He does that to be funny. A joke, nothing more.”

Lance knew Keith was lying through his teeth. After that kiss they shared, it was less joking and more secret flirting without the others knowing. They were seniors in high school. So many things could change between now and the end of the year.

“Really? Sure it isn’t because you’re a faggot?”

_That’s it_.

Lance got through the crowd easily, and when he arrived at their location, he casually dumped half a cup of Cola on each of them. Both gaped at him, soda running their faces, and Lance shrugged.

“Lance…”

“You think it’s funny making fun of someone’s sexuality?”

Neither of them answered, not that Lance cared. He was pissed that they used such a horrible word against his friend, who was gay, but didn’t let onto that fact to his cousins. That wasn’t his place to tell. He wasn’t going to accidentally out his best friend like that.

“God, I heard y’all were a bunch of assholes, but homophobic, too? God, Tex was probably _glad_ to be free of y’all’s homophobia. He’d be livid at how you all are acting.”

“Fuck you! What the hell do you know anyway?”

Lance chuckled, setting his glass down on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair, his industrial catching the light before being blocked once more.

“Well, first off, I’m bisexual, honey. So, my ‘flirting’ happens to everyone, male, female, transgender, nonbinary, and anything in-between. Second, I joke flirt with all my friends. They know it’s all in harmless fun.”

“If you’ve got a problem with LGBTQ+, then you’ll have to deal with us!”

Hunk and Pidge emerged from the crowd, Pidge looking highly annoyed and Hunk looking apprehensive with the situation. Lance beamed, smiling at their friends.

“Who the hell—”

“ _I_ am Pidge Holt. I am asexual nonbinary.”

A-And I’m Hunk Garrett. I’m pansexual.”

Krolia made her way to the center. She had a frown set in place, and it’s the first time Lance has ever seen her frowning. She rested her hands on hips, and the twins immediately backed up, a look of genuine worry on their faces.

“I do not take highly to homophobic slurs in _my_ house. Regardless of _my_ son’s sexual orientation, who he’s attracted to and such, I will not tolerate homophobia in my house. I think it’s time for everyone, except my son and his friends, to leave. And you are not invited here again. If I catch _any_ of you here on _my_ property, I’m calling the police.”

As Tex’s family filed out, Lance is yanked away by Keith, toward the back porch. It was isolated by the fence, and he’s not sure why Keith is dragging him back there. He pushed the door open, letting it slam shut behind them.

Keith’s hands were tangled in his shirt as soon as they were clear of the glass door, pulling him down to his height. Lance managed to met him halfway, his hands settling on his waist, bunching his shirt up.

Cold wind brushed over their skin, but they were too lost in each other to feel it.

For the first time, and definitely not the last, Lance felt a warm rush in his stomach as Keith’s hands curled around the back of his neck, being each other’s anchor in a world constantly spinning.

{Part 2 of 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have that was pre-written from before I got sick.
> 
> I'm getting better, so hopefully I'll be back to writing ASAP??
> 
> But I go back for the spring semester soon, so apologies if I am not updating as often!!


	8. I Know I'd Go Back To You (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check beginning notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back To You-Selena Gomez
> 
> So I was having some writer's block, and this was suggested for Shatt!  
> (Bless them, love you guys a bunch!!)
> 
> I have no idea if this will be a two parter or not. There's a bit of Shadam mixed in, too, but it's mostly for plot.

_He wanted to hold him when he wasn’t supposed to._

_Even when he was laying close to someone else..._

Fingers touched his face, soft, gentle, like a feather. Warmth breath, tips of fingers pressed against his skin, inhaling each other’s air. And yet it wasn’t the same.

_It was him, stuck in Shiro’s head. He couldn’t get him out if he tried…_

His arms wrapped around the waist of the man in his arms, grey eyes instead of brown eyes meeting his. This wishing, wishing for someone else, **pining** for someone else was always going to be his downfall. He knew Adam knew, could see it in his eyes.

_If Shiro could do it all again…_

He always knew, that behind every kiss they shared, every moment wrapped around each other, every time Shiro’s eyes closed, it wasn’t him he was seeing.

_He’d go back to Matt._

Shiro saw Matt, no matter how many times he tried to forget. It was **always** Matt in his arms, Matt in his space, in his head, in his heart. There was no walking away, not for Shiro, not for Matt, not for either of them.

_Again…_

They have gone too far. They had tied themselves together, knew that their secret moments alone would never be enough, and trying to pretend that it would be was fruitless. It only hurt them both at the end.

_Again…_

They had unfinished business. Their time was short, too short for either of their liking. Getting attached was the one thing they swore to avoid. But they failed, attached at the hip, attracted like magnets. The two were stuck like glue.

_And again_.


	9. Gotta Convince Myself I Don't Want It (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHECK BEGINNING NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm an emotional sad sack today.
> 
> Here's part 2 since this four parter is a mix of angst and sappiness.
> 
> Back To You-Selena Gomez
> 
> {2/4}

_Matt tossed him back like a shot._

_Enjoyed every moment, every touch, every breathless sigh & broken gasp._

_It felt like heaven for a sinner._

He curled on himself tighter, alternating between sobs and dry heaving. He could barely feel the hand on his arm, rubbing, speaking softly. The words were lost to the ringing in his ears, and their face lost to the blurriness.

When was the last time he slept? Matt had no idea. He’d lost track of time, wasn’t sure what day it was, what time it was, or how long he’d been shut up in his room.

_This wasn’t built to last. Matt knew that, knew how dangerous it was if he let him in. And he did anyway._

_Like a fool, like Icarus with his feathered wings, he got too close and got burned for it. He thought a couple months would water down his feelings, drown them, force them back._

Another sob racked him, the memories ripping him apart from the inside out. Tearing him to shreds, making ribbons out of his heart. He wasn’t supposed to **want** him this badly. He wasn’t supposed to **love** him this badly.

_Every conversation, every sentence, every word had built up to this moment. Convincing himself, as he watched the new man in Shiro’s life kiss him like he meant the world, that he didn’t want it._

_Even as the burning in his eyes from unshed tears, as the crushing pain in his chest, as the turning of his stomach and the tightness in his throat told him otherwise, he had to convince himself._

Matt guarded his heart, knowing how easily it could be broken. They had sworn to not get attached, to keep their hearts out of it. But they sunk in too easily, and by the time they’d realized it, it’d been too late for either of them.

_He did, oh, how he did. Matt could lie all he wanted to. But it wouldn’t hide what his heart and mind were saying. How the truth pounded in his veins, spoke in his mind like an infallible thought, and reminded him again and again._

“Matt, when was the last time you ate? This isn’t healthy.”

Grieving over a lost love wasn’t healthy? What did Pidge know? They’d loved one person, and that person loved them so much. They didn’t know how badly it hurt, the feeling of Matt’s heart being ripped to shreds by the glass of their shattered relationship.

_Shiro could break his heart in two, destroy it beyond disbelief. But once it healed, it would beat for him, beat in time with his. Matt knew it was forward, but it was true. The weight of the truth had sent Matt spiraling out of control._

Who knew love could feel so good but hurt so much?


	10. This Isn't What It Could Be (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so there's gonna be bonus parts after the next part is uploaded, because I am insanely smitten with this ship.  
> I love this couple and am in a Shatt rabbit hole right now.
> 
> Can't stop, won't stop uwu
> 
> ALSO EXPECT SOME PUNK ONCE I'M DONE WITH SHATT, CAUSE I'M READY TO ROLL ON THAT ASAP.
> 
> {3/4}

_They could never get it right._

Matt swirled the contents of the Styrofoam cup in front of him, wishing it was something stronger than coffee. It’d make it easier to deal with the feelings inside, especially the ones he **didn’t** want to deal with.

Pidge had insisted that Matt go out. Made him go, in fact. Didn’t give him a choice, threatening to call their mother and let her in on what was happening. Matt didn’t want Colleen driving six hours to the university to fawn over Matt like he was a child again.

Pidge was handling that part well enough, thank you.

_Playing and replaying old conversations, trying and failing to find the moment Matt had fallen for him. Overthinking every word, and he hated that he was doing that. That wasn’t like him._

The chair in front of him pulled out, drawing his attention. Matt nearly spilled his coffee, barely regaining his composure. He had no idea why **he** was here, but Matt would leave at even the slightest mention of Shiro.

“What do you want?”

_What was the point in hiding? Everyone knew they had unfinished business. Matt just wanted to finish the semester and transfer, away from the pain, away from the love he can’t have. Running away was stupid, but it was the better alternative then watching Shiro fall in love with someone else, someone that would always be more than a one night stand._

Adam laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. Matt could see why Shiro was attracted to Adam. He was good looking, in a simplistic way, natural beauty that didn’t feel like it. Matt could his throat going tight as he felt tears burn the back of his eyes.

“Talk to him.”

Matt pushed his chair out, standing, leaving his cooled coffee there.

“No way in hell.”

_And Matt would regret it if he didn’t say that this isn’t what it could be._


	11. He Could Fight, But What's The Use? (4/4) *BONUS CONTENT COMING SOON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the main one shot!!
> 
> I'll be posting the bonus parts soon!!
> 
> {4/4-MAIN END}
> 
> {?/4-BONUS}-1/18/19

_His thoughts were running loose._

_Only Matt made his thoughts run wild._

Matt ignored Shiro, who’d been waiting outside his work. After he stormed off from Adam, Shiro had been desperately trying to get Matt to talk to him. He’d been outside his class, shown up at his work when he was on break, even stopping by his dorm a few times.

And he ignored him, clinging to the little bit of steely resolve he had to keep himself from breaking down and finally caving into Shiro. Because that’s what he wanted, more than anything, more than the air that he breathes.

And it was dangerous to want like that.

_Matt couldn’t lie. He’d always go back to Shiro._

_There was no walking away._

“Go away, Shiro.”

“Matt, talk to me.”

Matt whirled on him, finally having enough. Shiro took a step back, giving Matt room, even though he just stepped closer. Not a care in the world about how this closeness was driving Shiro up the wall.

“What’s there to talk about, Shiro? The time to talk was **before** this ended, before you moved on! That was the time to talk. Now… Now it’s just too late. I’ve put in for a transfer to the university I had as my first choice, and the acceptance letter came yesterday. It’s too late to talk.”

Shiro felt his stomach drop out.

_His heart beat for Matt._

_He could feel it, when they were tangled up in each other. The breathless sighs, the broken gasps, and the flutters set ablaze by his touch…_

_They were branded into him, all pointing back to him, back to Matt._

“When are we leaving?”

“We? Shiro, what—”

Shiro grabbed his hand, pressing his hand against his chest, right over his heart. Matt flushed, his gaze wide. The space between them was smaller, and Matt felt like he was suffocating, his head spinning. Shiro’s gaze held his, and it was like he was immobile, a statue.

“Do you feel that?” He asked quietly.

Matt didn’t answer, but his fingers twitched, gripping Shiro’s shirt, feeling the pounding beats under his fingers. Shiro’s hand had since let go, but Matt couldn’t— **didn’t** —pull back. The beating was like a magnet, holding him in place.

“My heart is yours, Matt. You’ve had it from the moment we met, even if we didn’t know it. I’d follow you wherever you’d go.”

Tears blurred his vision, and Matt’s head hit Shiro’s chest, his shirt bunching up under his hand, his tears dripping down his face, staining the shirt. How could someone be so willing to give up everything he had for someone he’d met in a bar on a Saturday night?

_Matt could fight it, but what would be the use?_

* * *

 

**Six months later**

“I think this one looks good.” Shiro murmured, fingering the polaroid in Matt’s hand.

“I think so too.”

He dropped it on the side table, hanging the camera off the headboard, and sliding his hands into Shiro’s hair. They rolled across the bed, Shiro sitting up to met Matt halfway, his arm sliding around his waist as they kissed.

The sun glinted off the rings on their hands, one on Matt, and one on Shiro.

_I’d go back to you_.


	12. Back To You Bonus #1 {1/4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Shatt hell and I am not sorry
> 
> I HAD to make the first bonus be the proposal ofc
> 
> To establish timeline:
> 
> The ending of the last main part is six months after they moved to California together like the impulsive, lovesick idiots they are. So that's AFTER the proposal but BEFORE the wedding (like way before, y'all will see).
> 
> This bonus is about four to five months after they moved to California (I'm thinking it's five months)  
> and from there, the bonuses follow in pretty decent chronological order (I hope uwu)
> 
> They moved to Cali in January. It's almost June, or it is June, but not the exact six month mark
> 
> Bonus (2/4)-1/20/19

It was 10:30 on a Saturday morning, and Matt was doing dinner prep. Shiro was off cleaning the living room of the loft they shared. It has been almost six months since they moved out to California together. Moving in together had been irrational, spur of the moment, and the most impulsive thing the two had done.

Aside from sleeping with each other, that is.

The start of their relationship was unconventional. They were unconventional people. It was only fair that their relationship was unconventional, too.

Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Lance were in town, taking a summer break trip as well as to pay a visit to the two unconventional lovebirds. They were coming tomorrow around one, so Matt was preparing everything so to cut out the prep time tomorrow and he could jump straight into cooking.

“Hey, Matt, I think found something of yours under the couch.”

“One of the balls for my ear piercing has been missing—”

Shiro held out a gold ring, casually leaning against the breakfast bar. Matt gaped, barely able to breath. He had to grip the counter to keep himself standing. Sinking to the floor felt like a good idea, but Matt needed a solid grip on reality right now.

“Shiro, when— how— what—”

“Two months ago.”

_Two months. He’s been hiding that ring for two whole months._

All those moments when Shiro looked like he had something to say, no, _ask_ , hit Matt. He’s been carrying the ring around for two months, waiting for the right moment to ask, pop the question. Matt had been right; their relationship _was_ unconventional.

“Did Pidge put you up to this?”

“No.”

“They’re gonna kill you for not waiting.”

Shiro stepped closer to Matt, the fingers of his right hand wrapping around the back of his neck, his thumb stroking over his pulse. Matt looked up at him, eyes searching his face. All he could see was love, so much of it that spilled out, overflowed like water in a cup.

_God, what had he done to deserve someone so full of love that Matt could drown in it?_

“Maybe I should ask the more traditional way? Matt, will you—”

Matt covered his mouth, stopping him, his gaze facing down. Even though Matt couldn’t see it, he could feel Shiro’s lips quirk, a small twitch of a smirk. Shiro was waiting for an answer.

“You don’t need to— There’s no need— Dammit, yes, okay?”

Matt’s hand dropped, still looking down. He could feel Shiro’s gaze on him, and as much as Matt wanted to look, he didn’t. He was dead sure that if he did, he’d start crying. And if he cried now, he wouldn’t stop.

“Yes?”

“Yes, you big dolt.”

Shiro took Matt’s hand in his, spreading his fingers and sliding the ring on. It fit, thank god, and Shiro was glad he measured Matt’s finger under the guise of them getting matching tattoos around that finger on their hands. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, his hands on Matt’s waist, his forehead pressed against Matt’s temple.

Feeling breathless yet over the moon, Matt’s hands slid up Shiro’s neck, twisting into his hair, pushing him into the hall, his mouth chasing Shiro’s.

Stumbling down the hall practically blind, too lost in each other to pay attention to their surroundings. Breathless pants and shaky gasps accompanied them, Matt’s fingers pulling at Shiro’s hair, Shiro’s hands bunching up Matt’s shirt.

Matt freed a hand, opening the door to their room, and using the other to shove Shiro in. Bed springs squealed under the new weight, and Matt shut the door as Shiro grinned a cheeky grin at him. It clicked closed with a note of finality.


	13. Back To You Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus # 2!!
> 
> [Shatt/Punk/Klance]
> 
> [Implied Punk/Klance]
> 
> [Broganes]
> 
> And I have a job interview today!!! I have a good feeling about it, and I really hope I get the job!
> 
> {3/4}-1/22/19

Dinner cooked away in the oven, allowing for Shiro, Matt and their guests to sit in the living room and drink, catching up. Matt held his drink in his right hand, keeping his left hidden away for the moment. He wanted to surprise them.

How long Matt could wait though, well… That was another thing entirely.

They’d given Pidge a beer, even though they were still underage, but Matt hated not including Pidge in anything. Keeping this secret of theirs was hard as hell, and they would kill Shiro, then Matt, when they found out.

“You okay?” Shiro breathed, pressing a soft kiss to the outer shell of his ear.

Matt shuddered, having to remind himself that they had guests, and now was _not_ the time to be dragging Shiro off to the bedroom. He shook his head, his gaze on his sibling and their boyfriend, Hunk. He had his arm around Pidge, sneaking little kisses into their hair, or on their temple, or even a soft kiss to their cheek or lips.

When Pidge first started dating Hunk, Matt was extremely worried that Hunk wouldn’t respect Pidge, respect their asexuality, respect their pronouns. It wasn’t long before Matt saw how much respect, love, and adoration he had for them.

He treated Pidge like they deserved the world, that they _were_ his world, and they were the most important thing in Hunk’s life. Matt approved.

Shiro was the same way Lance and Keith started dating. Keith had always been open with Shiro, told him the feelings that had been swirling relentlessly for years, building and building, threatening to implode. Shiro knew his dad’s family wasn’t that accepting of him or Krolia, but Keith was like a brother to him and Krolia was like a second mother to him, too.

“I just really want to tell them.” He said softly, his thumb rubbing at the condensation on the glass.

“We don’t have to wait for dinner.” Shiro responded.

Matt looked up at his fiancée, meeting his gaze. They were in agreement, that much was certain. There was no point in waiting to tell them.

“Hey, guys, gals, and nonbinary siblings, we have something to tell you.”

“Well, we know you aren’t pregnant. Are you two adopting or something?”

Matt rolled his eyes at Pidge as Shiro laughed, shaking his head.

“No, Pidge, we’re not adopting. We do have some big news though.”

Matt slipped his left hand into Shiro’s right, flushing as Shiro raised it for all to see. Matt looked off to the side, embarrassed. Lance’s squeal and Allura’s ladylike gasp were all he heard. Pidge was, for once in their life, silent.

“Congrats, bro.” Keith said, slapping Shiro on the back.

Lance and Allura were ogling the simple band, demanding answers. Hunk offered a soft smile in congratulations, and Matt finally turned his attention to Pidge, letting the two fawn over the ring on his finger.

Matt knew how Pidge was when they were not let in on surprises, and he stuck close to Shiro, in case Pidge decided to come at Shiro for not including them in the planning of the proposal. Matt held his breath waiting.

Pidge launched across the room, clearing the table with ease, showing off their track team skills. Matt got between them and Shiro, anticipating what was coming next.

Pidge latched onto Matt’s neck, and he felt tears against his neck. Surprise filtered through him, but he hugged Pidge back. They were sobbing, and Matt threw a look at Hunk, wondering if he should be worried about Pidge.

“They’re okay. It’s that time of month.”

Matt nodded,  and Pidge finally pulled back, punching him, then Shiro, in the arm. Matt figured they deserved it.

“When the hell did this happen? Why wasn’t I told?”

They smiled at each other, chuckling as they wrapped their arms around each other. Pidge was still crying, but Matt knew they were happy tears.

“Yesterday. It was, uh, impulsive. But Shiro’s had the ring for two months.”

“TWO MONTHS?! You _could’ve_ called me in that time and at least TOLD ME. Shiro, I swear to god—!”

Matt chuckled, pressing a kiss to his fiancée’s cheek before going to check on dinner, listening to Pidge get Shiro, who had a good six inches on them, in a headlock, telling him that he’s lucky Pidge is not making him propose _again_.

He loved his insane little family.


	14. Back To You Bonus 3 {3/4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite because it takes on a more familial route.
> 
> So we're gonna have some Holt siblings action and Broganes
> 
> If you guys cry, I am sorry and also, mission accomplished woo
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I got employed this past weekend and I start this week. My shifts are during the day, from 7 to whatever time they give me, so if I am a bit MIA, I'm sorry, I have to be up and out the door before the sun is out, which I haven't done since... High school? About five years. It's gonna be an adjustment.
> 
> Back to You {4/4}-1/24/19

Matt fingered the two suits he was stuck between, one a traditional, plain black, and the other a creamy brown, one that offset his eyes. Pidge and Colleen, who flew up together with Hunk, Lance, Keith and Allura to help the two lovebirds pick out suits, were waiting outside the dressing room.

Pidge, Colleen, and Hunk were helping Matt pick his, while Lance, Keith and Allura were helping Shiro. They were in different parts of the store, so they wouldn’t see each other’s suits. Pidge was keeping in contact with Allura, so they can see the suits they were sorting through.

Matt was having the hardest time decided. One was traditional and would’ve been the obvious choice. But Matt had not been a very traditional person.

He put on the creamy brown suit, admiring it in the mirror. It definitely made his eyes pop, and the color was soft. Matt loved it. He really, really did. And he couldn’t wait for their wedding.

Matt stepped out from the dressing room and walked down the hall to the platform. He could hear his mother, Pidge, and Hunk all talking. His family’s back was to him, and he caught Hunk’s gaze, quietly putting a finger to his lips.

Hunk kept the conversation going as he climbed onto the little platform in the middle of the viewing area. Matt cleared his throat, getting his mother and Pidge’s attention. They turned, and Colleen’s eyes immediately glazed over with unshed tears.

Pidge discretely rubbed under their eyes as Hunk joined them by their side, sliding his arm around their waist. Matt smiled softly, his hands clasped in front of him. Colleen let out a shaky breath, before walking up to him and taking his hand in both of hers.

“You look _so_ handsome, Matt.”

“Shiro’s gonna flip when he sees you in that suit.”

Colleen went off to find the sales rep so they could pay for the suit. Hunk left with her, leaving the two Holt siblings by themselves for the first time since Matt and Shiro announced their engagement a few months earlier.

“You okay, Pidge?”

“Oh, yeah. Just getting a bit teary. My big brother’s getting hitched, and it’s making me a bit emotional.”

Matt stepped down from the platform, his hand wrapping around Pidge’s upper arm, squeezing slightly. They offered a small smile, sniffling. Matt took a deep breath, knowing he was about to make Pidge cry some more.

“I had a question for you, Pidge.”

Pidge quirked a brow at him, intrigued but waved for him to continue.

“I wanted to know if you would be my best man. Person?”

Colleen and Hunk came back to a sobbing Pidge, blubbering out a yes. Matt ran his fingers through their hair, to calm them, and hoped Shiro asked Keith to be his best man.

“Be your best man? Why me?”

Shiro clasped a hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling softly at him. Keith was his best friend, his brother. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , pick anyone else to be his best man.

“You’re my best friend, my brother. How could I pick anyone else, Keith?”

Keith let loose a small smile, and hugged Shiro tight around his shoulders, saying yes, he would stand behind Shiro as his best man. He hugged Keith back, glad that he said yes.

“Tell Krolia that she’s invited, too.”

“I will.”

Allura bounded over, her white hair piled in a bun on her head. She was waving her phone.

“Matt’s picked his suit and is proceeding with check out. Also Pidge is crying, but they said yes to being Matt’s best man/person. Are we ready to go?”

They nodded, and the group gathered up their stuff, as well as Shiro’s suit, proceeding to meet up with the other four.

* * *

 

[Matt's suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/511299363916695223)

(Shiro's suit will be linked in the next one :P)


	15. Back To You Bonus 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!! Now y'all can see why I cried xD
> 
> If you're here from my Instagram, hi, hello. I would to thank Presto Productions for giving the suggestion for Shatt. Without y'all, this eight part one shot would not exist. It also proves that I have absolutely no self-control when it comes to certain ships (*coughs* Klance, Shatt *coughs*). Also IMPLIED NSFW. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Also, I have a job now and I start next week! Updates might be spread out a little more, coinciding with days I'm off.
> 
> Back to You Bonus {4/4}-COMPLETE  
> Punk (1/2)-1/26/19

[Shiro's suit](https://www.dhgate.com/product/yiwumensa-2019-latest-coat-pant-designs-suits/421597021.html)

* * *

 

Shiro felt like he was choking, watching as Matt came down the makeshift aisle. He had Colleen on his right arm, taking the place of his father. Sam Holt was a great man, taken much too soon, but he was watching his son’s wedding.

Pidge trailed behind them, wearing a button down shirt and a green vest, a single white rose pinned to their vest. They looked amazing, and Hunk beamed, his eyes only focused on his significant other.

Just like Shiro’s were focused on Matt.

The creamy brown suit played off Matt’s eyes very well, as he had thought they would, but Shiro… Oh, Matt’s breath was _gone_. Stolen by how handsome his fiancée looked in his pale grey suit. They’d both picked soft colors for their suits, not even knowing what the other was picking.

Finally, they reached the spot next to the officiator, and Colleen pressed a kiss to Matt’s cheek before letting him go and taking her seat in the front row. Matt slid his hand into Shiro’s, feeling more secure than he ever has in his life.

_To love someone as much as he loved Shiro…_

Pidge took their place behind Matt after pressing a kiss to Colleen’s cheek. Their hand slid onto Matt’s shoulder, squeezing. He quirked a soft smile, grateful that his family loved and accepted him in every way, _accepted_ that he and Shiro were a packaged deal.

_It was like the world had granted him something so incredible._

“We will now start the vows. Matt, if you would like to start.”

Matt accepted the ring from Pidge, a silver ring with **I’d go back to you** inscribed on it. Pidge had done it, admitting to having been working in a jewelry store, working specifically with wedding bands for the last year. He took a deep breath, thumbing the band.

“I tried to write out my thoughts, spending hours and hours over the last two weeks, but getting nowhere. It’s not that I didn’t have anything to say, I just couldn’t put them into words.”

Matt threaded his fingers through Shiro’s, feeling a little breathless. Being here in this moment was so surreal, but Matt was _happy_ to be here, in this moment, with his family and Shiro.

“Our relationship is unconventional. I think we both can agree on that. We certainly had an unconventional start to our relationship. If you know the story of how we met, you’d certainly agree.”

Everyone laughed, including Shiro. Matt smiled at him, even though he could feel the pinprick of tears in his eyes. He was trying to not cry, but it was hard when Shiro had a few tears in his eyes. And he could hear his mother sniffling, as well as Pidge.

“But that’s us. We’re insanely unconventional. I mean, here we are, having a wedding when we’ve only been engaged three months because we couldn’t wait.”

They’d wanted a small wedding, with their friends and family. Like Matt said, they were _highly_ unconventional. He let out a shaky breath, running his thumb over the inscription.

“But I love that about us. We could fight and argue and slam doors, but that wouldn’t stop me. Like this ring says, I’d always go back to you, Shiro. You _chased_ me because you knew we were meant to be, even when everything in us said ‘no’, even when the universe said ‘no’.”

Matt started sliding the ring on, as the final words tumbled from his mouth.

“Despite that, our hearts chose each other. _My_ heart chose you, despite how hard I fought it.”

Matt, like the sap he was, started bawling his eyes out when he saw the ring, with the simplest but love filled inscription that Shiro could put.

**_I chose you_ **

Matt could barely hear Shiro over the gross sobbing that, he realized, was coming from him. Pidge was rubbing his shoulder, and even though he was crying so hard from happiness, he managed to catch the end of Shiro’s vows.

“I chose you, Matt.”

And then he was crying again as the officiator announced them as husbands, and Matt shut the world out as they had their first kiss as a married couple.

It was perfect.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, guys, this is ridiculous.”

Matt and Shiro each held a bouquet of white roses, mixed with burnt orange tulips. Keith, after sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, said that he picked them out to represent Matt and Shiro. The newly married couple chuckled at his expression.

“Uh-uh, Matt, you aren’t getting out of this. You got out of having a traditional proposal _and_ wedding. So you two are doing this, whether you like it or not.”

Matt sighed but conceded. He wasn’t gonna win this fight against Pidge, after all. They would do anything necessary to win.

“Is everyone ready?”

“JUST THROW ‘EM ALREADY MATT! SOME OF US ARE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE.”

Matt and Shiro smiled at each other, counted to three, and tossed the posy of flowers back. They held their breath, hearing the squeals of delight. Colleen touched their shoulders, and they turned around to see who caught them.

Hunk had Matt’s in his arms, as Pidge chuckled at their boyfriend, who was flushed red and stuttering. They shut him up with a soft kiss, his left hand linked with their right. Keith held Shiro’s in his hands, violet eyes wide.

Allura was squealing, hugging Lance in a tight hug. He hugged her back, laughing, and joined his boyfriend upon release. Lance leaned down, whispering softly in Keith’s ear. He turned bright red and buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, mumbling something.

Matt was happy, loved and so in love.

* * *

 

The party would’ve run on for hours, but they broke it up around 10 pm, telling Matt and Shiro they had one more surprise for them before they split for the night. They looked at each other, asking each other a very obvious question of _did you know—?_

Pidge led Matt along, while Keith led Shiro, both blindfolded. Allura bounded on ahead with Lance, Hunk, Krolia, and Colleen, shouting and laughing, all extremely drunk from the champagne that they bought from a liquor store two weeks earlier.

“God, they’re loud. I swear if Hunk snores all night, I’m kicking him to the couch.”

“I’m grateful Lance passes right out upon arriving home. Once he hits the bed, he’s gone. _And quiet_.”

“Lucky.”

Finally, they stopped, and for a moment it was only hushed voices before the blindfolds were carefully taken off. Matt blinked, readjusting to the brightness, and gaped wordlessly. They were in front of a beachfront cabin, the one you’d rent.

It was far away from anyone, secluded, with a back porch facing the ocean. Matt wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had the feeling he might cry again.

“Pidge, guys… What—”

“We pitched in together and rented this out for you to spend the next four days in. A mini honeymoon.”

Matt felt the tears well up again but wiped them away quickly before he started bawling. He did not want to spend his wedding night puffy eyed and sobbing.

“And now with that done, I think it’s time we go see if the cleanup is finished before heading home.”

“Pfft, you just wanna see if that cute waiter will give you his number, Allura! What was ‘is name? Lotar? Later? No, wait, I think it was Lotor or something.”

The others started off, Krolia tossing her head back laughing at their shenanigans. Colleen stayed behind to say goodbye, hugging Matt tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Make sure to use protection, dear.”

“MOM!”

Matt groaned, turning bright red at his mother’s comment, even though Shiro was chuckling at his embarrassment.

“It’s not funny!”

Chuckling, Shiro, cupped the back of Matt’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, cutting off anything else he had to say. Matt leaned into him, fingers gripping at his shirt. Matt smiled up at him, hooking his fingers into the loosened space of Shiro’s tie.

“C’mon, let’s go make use of this secluded cabin, Shiro.”

_‘Cause they’re not gonna be leaving it for the next four days._

Matt tugged his husband towards the cabin by his tie, stealing kisses the whole way. Matt pulls Shiro’s tie off as the door shut behind them, sealing off the best day of their lives.


	16. Too Many Unknown Variables {1/2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took me all day!  
> But it's here!  
> Some Punk, finally uwu
> 
> Song: What Ifs by Kane Brown
> 
> {2/2}-1/28/19
> 
> After that, my upload schedule may be all over the place or nonexistent. I start work next week, so forgive me in advance in things aren't updated as quickly.

Pidge having a crush had never been a part of the plan. They’d always been a planner, determining to see every variable, every route and misstep and miscalculation. Pidge hated not knowing variables, hated how unpredictable it made things.

And this… this _crush_ was bringing in a lot of unknown variables.

The party raged on around them, teenagers drinking from red solo cups, and Pidge hung in the kitchen, with a clear view of the dining room. Lance had insisted that they come, and Keith got dragged to the party as well.

Hunk stood across the room, talking to some girl that went to school in Hunk’s old neighborhood. Sheri? Shannon? It was something with ‘Sh’ in the beginning. Pidge wasn’t one to have a lot of friends, didn’t ever really take time to remember names.

It made them appear more aloof when they didn’t try to remember people’s names. But truth was, Pidge was shy, and unbeknownst to anyone but Lance and Matt, so riddled with anxiety that social situations made worse.

Pidge downed the rest of the whisky, a burn in their throat, a burning in their chest. Pidge hadn’t taken their eyes off of Hunk and the girl whose name escaped them since hunkering down in the kitchen. The burning sensation in their chest hasn’t let up, only gotten worse, and Pidge felt like they were choking on it.

Suddenly, Pidge is yanked into the living room, where a group was set up for what appeared to be a game of spin the bottle. Hunk was pushed in by Sh… Shay?? They were pretty sure that was her name.

“Alright, Spin the bottle time, everyone! On the floor! Let’s go!”

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

They tried to dart back into the kitchen, but Lance caught them by the arms and hauled ass back towards the circle, dropping Pidge on Keith’s right before plopping down on his left. They glared at Lance, flipping him off for dragging them back here.

An empty wine bottle was placed in the middle of their circle, within reaching distance of everyone playing. Pidge watched in horror as the bottles spun, getting closer and closer to their turn. This was cranking their anxiety up to a twelve on the scale.

“Okay, Pidge, your turn!”

Pidge reached out, begging for the bottle to land on anyone but Hunk, chewing the inside of their cheek. Pidge let out a soft groan as the bottle slowed, and came to a full stop… _On Hunk_.

“Alright, you two, into the closet! We’ll see you soon. And don’t get too handsy now.”

Pidge turned bright red at the comment, feeling sick to their stomach. Hunk wasn’t like that, Pidge knew as much, but comments like that made them sick to their stomach. Sure, sometimes people just didn’t realize how uncomfortable those kinds of comments made them.

“Gosh, this is awkward.”

“You could say that again…”

Silence between them, Pidge leaning against the wall to the right, chewing their lip. Being shut in this closet with Hunk was suffocating, like the walls were closing in on them, tighter and tighter.

“Pidge…”

His voice came from their side, his fingers touching their shoulder gingerly. Pidge looked up, feeling their stomach rile up, butterflies going millions upon miles a minutes. Hunk squeezed their shoulder, their heart jumping into their throat.

_Oh, Pidge had it **bad**_.

One tug, one pull, and it’d be so simple. Get it out of their system, make the _feelings_ go away. Life would make sense again and Pidge wouldn’t feel so off-center, topsy-turvy, and knocked off balance. There wouldn’t be any more unknown variables.

And yet, something about that fact made Pidge hurt inside, like their heart was breaking in two.

Tears welled in the corners of their eyes, and Pidge finally understood what they meant when they said love hurt. Not just unrequited love, but the love you feel so strongly for someone hurts, too. You love them so much that it feels like your chest is cracking apart with it.

It’s the kind of love that spilled out, overflowing, and poured out of you. This wasn’t some stupid one-off crush. Pidge realized that their feelings would never go away, forever haunting them as the days went by.

Pidge _loved_ Hunk, loved him more than a brother, more than a friend even. Pidge was also able to pinpoint that feeling they had when he was laughing with Shay, chatting away as Pidge’s stomach hurt.

_Jealousy_.

The door opened, Pidge eternally grateful, and took off out the door, struggling to keep the sudden sweep of emotion filling up inside away. They managed to find their jacket, yanking it on as their shoulders shook with the effort to keep the tears from pouring down their face.

“Pidge, what’s the matter? Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Wait, let me get my keys.”

Pidge was out the door before Lance located his keys, darting down the steps as the first wave of tears rolled their face. The sobs didn’t pick up until they were well down the sidewalk, their shoulders hunched as they finally let the tears go.

“Pidge!”

Lance’s car pulled up, Keith leaning out the window. His gaze was sharp, looking up at them. He opened the door, climbing out, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. The kind gesture opened the floodgates, and Pidge cried, sobbing into his shirt.

“Come on…”

He got Pidge over to the car, climbing in after them. Lance quirked a brow at him, but he shook his head and mouthed for him to head back to Keith’s house, where they were ‘hanging out’ for the night while Krolia worked the night shift.

* * *

 

“How are you keeping Krolia from finding out you’re not home?”

“I bounced all calls from the home phone to my cell phone.”

“I’m not sure I wanna know how you even did that.”

“Probably shouldn’t tell ya. Pretty sure it’s illegal.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Pidge sniffled from Keith’s bed, a pillow gripped tightly in their arms. Keith sat down next to them, rubbing their shoulder lightly. Lance took up the other side, wrapping his arms loosely around them. They sniffled again, another tear rolling down their face.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Pidge didn’t answer, warring with their heart and mind. Fighting between what was logical and what they truly wanted. Pidge gritted their teeth, already on edge from the events of tonight. Screw being logical.

Love wasn’t logical. It wasn’t a math problem that was easily solvable. There was many unknown variables and trying to find them all was fruitless.

“I love Hunk.” They whispered, their grip tightening on the pillow.

They looked at each other as Pidge buried their face back into the pillow. After a moment of silent communication, Keith squeezed Pidge’s shoulder, offering a small smile when they looked up.

“And I’m sure he loves you too.”

“B-But what if he—”

“None of that. Let’s watch a sci-fi movie, hmm? Lance can make some popcorn.”

* * *

 

Pidge avoided school for a few days, hunkering down in their room and doing anything that wouldn’t require _thinking_. Keith and Lance brought their homework around, and it was the mindless task perfect for not thinking.

But, much to their chagrin, Pidge burned through the homework so quickly that there was nothing to do but think.

“Pidge, you’ve got a visitor.”

“Send them on through, mom.”

It was probably Keith and Lance to drop their homework off. The door opened and Pidge nearly choked. Hunk stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The feeling in Pidge’s stomach was akin to the urge to throw up.

“Lance, uh, said you weren’t feeling well. That’s why you hadn’t been at school.”

Pidge swallowed, feeling their chest burn. They wanted to scream, scream that it was a lie, that they were too scared to face the feelings that burned inside. A fear so irrational gripped them in a vise-like grip.

“T-That, that’s not why. I was scared.”

“Scared? Of what?”

Pidge gripped their shirt right over their chest, trying to breathe through the tightness there, the burning, the feelings too strong to ignore.

“Of what I was feeling. Feeling things I didn’t understand. And when I finally did, something different took hold. I-I was afraid that I would be rejected, turned away or dismissed, simply because I couldn’t feel sexually attracted to someone.”

Hunk crossed the room, his hands resting on their shoulders. The butterflies in their stomach picked up pace, making Pidge feel like they were going to be sick. Hunk rubbed their shoulders, offering a comforting smile.

“It’s okay, Pidge.”

“B-But what if they—”

“If they care about you enough, your asexuality shouldn’t matter.”

They swallowed, their arms wrapping around their waist, fingers gripping at their shirt.

“I-I want to kiss them, but I feel so weird just thinking about it. I’d never wanted to kiss anybody until now, and I just worry it’ll go beyond my comfort zone.”

“Who is it you want to kiss?”

His voice was soft, and Pidge looked up, their gaze meeting his. Whatever answer he saw in their eyes, whoever he say in their eyes was enough to make him let out a shaky breath. His hand found theirs, taking it in his.

“Kisses don’t have to be sexual, Pidge. Can I?”

He lifted their hand, and Pidge nodded, holding their breath. He brought their hand up and he pressed a soft kiss, his gaze holding theirs. Their gaze literally screamed _again_.

He pressed another kiss to their fingers, before letting their hand go. Pidge let the breath they were holding out.

“Again…”

Hunk cupped their neck, pressing a kiss to their forehead. Pidge closed their eyes, their hands settling on Hunk’s arms. He pressed a soft kiss to their cheek, and then pulled back, smiling softly at them. Pidge smiled back, squeezing his arms lightly.

“See? They don’t have to be sexual. Feel better now?”

“Yeah. I might be able to kiss the person I like now…”

“And who might that be?”

As if he didn’t know already.

“You.”

Pidge pressed a small kiss to his mouth, their hands holding onto the front of his shirt. When they pulled back, Hunk smiled and hugged them, pressing a kiss to their nose. Pidge chuckled, their hands against his back. Their world was centered again, and Pidge wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
